Hidden Betrayal
by UmbrielBluethorn
Summary: Mia and Alex's share many memories, but how could Mia ever forgive him? Done!
1. Alex's Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, the characters, the plot, or anything related to it. However, I did make some of this story up, otherwise it would completely bore all those GS fans that have already played the game countless times.  
  
Warning: This is all about the Mia/Alex pairing, don't like? Don't read. It can be slightly depressing though.(note I said it was angst)  
  
This also may be slightly graphic in one scene in which there is an attack.  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Hidden Betrayal: Alex's Memory  
  
It was a clear night and the stars shone, illuminating the sky. Each grand prick of light was defined yet, the sky had a togetherness the Mercury adept was jealous of. Lying in a patch of grass, he gazed up at the night sky wistfully. "Only one more day," he thought. "One more painful day". As he drifted off to sleep he felt a brisk spring breeze, reminding him of a summer not all that long ago.  
  
"Hurry up or you'll be late!" A younger female Mercury Adept with long blue hair and enchanting blue eyes called. She waited dressed in a blue and white robe. The perfect sky stretched lazily over the peaceful summer of Imil. It was cold, but when was it anything but?  
  
"Coming," he responded looking up from an ice sculpture. Even then he had worn a purple tunic with hair covering the sides of his face. Trotting up beside the girl he noticed something unusual. As he looked at the sky above the hill that Imil sat in, he saw a black cloud, no, a shadow. Yet, it flicked out of view so fast, he wondered if he had imagined it.  
  
"You should learn to get here on time," she chided, breaking his thoughts off. He had to smile at this. The girl was younger than him by a few years and she was scolding him. It didn't bother him that he was her apprentice, it never had. That was simply the way it was. However, there were times when he wished he had someone to love, and love him back. She had grandparents while his entire family died when he was a baby. It was a miracle he survived.  
  
"Today I'm working with herbs, tomorrow we'll take a trip to the Mercury Lighthouse. Help find some Snow Bane, I believe there's some that way," she pointed to the left.  
  
"What about healing herbs?" he questioned.  
  
"We have enough of those to last us a week in the wilderness," she joked, warming his heart.  
  
He set out to work in the direction she had pointed. Snow Bane was easy enough to find, one could define it by the bubble appearance it gave the snow. Finding a patch he set to work. The warmth of it gave him a pleasant feeling, he actually began to enjoy himself when he heard a scream of pain.  
  
"Somebody help me, I can't move!" Mia's voice rang up through the bitter air to pierce the ears of anyone standing in range.  
  
"I'm coming!" he heard himself yell followed by Mia's cry.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
The Adept sat up from his dream, covered in a cold sweat. "Why must I torture myself like this?" he asked himself and dared not reply. The memory that had been deeply embedded into his memory and cast aside had reawakened. He tried to forget about it and found he couldn't. He stood up and started walking, allowing the brisk cool night to calm him. Subconsciously, Alex returned to thinking about the memory, starting where the dream had left off.  
  
He ran through the snow, powerful legs struggling to get to his mentor and only friend. When he saw her partially under a large black bird -the shadow- sitting on top of her. If he used ice or water Psynergy and it hit the girl, her condition would worsen and she'd possibly die. If he did nothing, she would die anyway. At a loss of what to do, he flung himself at the bird trying to get its attention. It whipped around and swiped at him. It spread its wings for the fallen Adept to see its true glory. The wingspan was vast, seeming to block out the clean innocent sky. Claws adorned each of its feet. A beak stood majestically where it should be on any normal bird except that it was much larger and so black that no light dared reflect off of it. The sight was almost too much to bear. Raving red eyes glaring down at what seemed to it a bug asking to be stepped upon.  
  
A battle cry rose up from behind it as the girl with the long blue hair, Mia, yelled for an attack, "Ice!" Clear blue ice from every direction imaginable honed in on the bird. It cried in pain and ripples of dark red oozed out from the black pit that was its feathers. Enraged, the bird made a swipe for Alex's head. He backed away but found no way to escape the blow.  
  
There was a fiery heat as a claw raked across his lower neck. A second flurry of ice caused the black pit to flap its wings and soar away over the Imil hill. The girl, robe now mangles and torn in some places rushed over to the wounded adept and spoke, "I only have enough Psynergy for one Ply so don't struggle, okay?"  
  
Glancing at the blood stained robe he tried to tell her she should use it on herself but found the pain and blood loss too great. Besides, he felt a thick substance in the back of his throat. Without attention now, he would die. Instead, he looked at her. She was so close to him that he felt her warmth radiating from her body. Strands of hair had been pulled out of the ponytail, a few of them caressed his cheek. Tears flowed out onto her cheeks and then fell, but to him, she was still beautiful.  
  
"Ply," she stated the word so powerfully he thought an avalanche would kill them all. Eerie white disks flowed up her and a humming sound found its way into the air. A tiny fairy appeared, the sight was so enchanting it seemed almost fake. As the fairy flew into the air and out of sight, the burning at his neck faded and strength filled his muscles. He knew better than to touch the wound. Standing up, he realized that Mia wouldn't be able to make it back to Imil on her own.  
  
"Here, Mia, lean on my shoulder. I'll help you back to the town," Alex offered and Mia obliged.  
  
Mia lay on a bed covered with blankets, he knew she was bandaged and nearing unconsciousness. A trace of a smile graced her lips. Alex longed to hold her in his arms, for everything to be okay.but it wasn't. "Mia, can you hear me?"  
  
"Excuse me sir," an elder lady came in and whispered in his ear, "I regret to tell you, but she most likely won't make it, she lost much blood on her way back."  
  
"No!" Alex thought, "I can't lose her now." The news hurt him more than he cared to admit, so he kept his face calm and vowed to save her. "Mia, I'm going to attempt Ply, is that alright with you?" he asked her, his normally smooth tenor voice almost cracking. Her eyes flickered. Gathering all of his Psynergy into the word he demanded, "Ply!" His voice wasn't as steady as it should have been, but he went with it anyway.  
  
Sure enough, he found the white rings flowing up over his body. He closed his eyes to concentrate, it wasn't over yet. There was a whisper of tiny wings against air, he willed it to heal. He only dared to stop when the hum had faded.  
  
Alex opened his eye to the sound of crinkling blankets. "You did it!" Mia exclaimed, "I felt it!"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I did."  
  
Mia was sitting up in the bed now. Color had returned to her once pail face, she was beaming, "Thank you."  
  
"You should get some sleep, you still have to recover," he turned to leave, "You can count on me no matter what."  
  
It had ended like that. He touched the collar of his tunic which hid his scar, there was nothing he could do to prevent this anymore. He was too far into it. He still had Mia's words, "Alex, how could you?" from lighting the Mercury Lighthouse rolling through his head. Alex glared at a passing leaf, thawed out now that it was spring, and mentally kicked himself for not keeping his word. It's the one's you love you hurt the most. Mia either still hated him for betraying their clan, or would hate him tomorrow for betraying the world. Knowing he could end up like Saturos, dead, he still had to go through with it. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered to attempt this," Alex murmured solemnly. He decided he would not get anymore sleep that night, the far off rays of the sun could already be seen. With Mia's words repeating in the back of his mind he went to climb to the top of Mt. Aleph.  
  
Mia's mind raced, sending monster after monster to their death. She stayed far to the back of the group and followed them up the Mars Lighthouse. The stars were beautiful as the glittered the sky, or at least Mia thought they would be if she could see them. The stars were but one reason of many that she wanted to light the Mars Lighthouse. The stars, to end the quest, revisit Imil, but most of all, to see Alex. She loved him. Always. She wished she could tell him right then that she forgave him. She could see it, rushing into his arms and saying that everything could be okay. She wasn't mad at him anymore. Mia never saw the betrayal coming.  
  
(A/N Now that you've read it please review! I want to see what you people think!) 


	2. Mia's Memory

Umbriel: Sorry it took so long.  
  
Hail: She got stuck writing it...  
  
Umbriel: Yah, I originally meant for this to be a one-shot. I decided to make this have three chapters instead.  
  
Fizz: But she can only write the last one after she beats the game.  
  
Hail: No, she hasn't beaten the game yet.  
  
Fizz: And she's been up to it for how many months?  
  
Umbriel: Don't rub it in!  
  
Fizz: I'll do the Disclaimer! She doesn't own Golden Sun, the characters, plot or anything like that. She came up with the memory though. That's about it...  
  
Hail: Major spoilers if you haven't gotten to the boss of The Lost Age.  
  
Umbriel: And now... to begin!  
  
Hidden Betrayal: Mia's Memory  
  
Bodies of dead monsters littered the floor as the stench tortured the eight Adepts and scholar. To one in particular, this was a greater ordeal than she would have wished. The girl hoped that after the lighthouse was light, everything could go back to semi normal. At least.  
  
"This is the entrance to the aerie, once we get up there, there's no turning back. Everyone, follow Felix. Mia, you know what to do," Isaac, a Venus Adept with a yellow scarf spoke.  
  
Mia solemnly walked over to the ancient design carved into the floor. "Teleport," she urged and the Lapis glowed. Sparks shot out to every one in the group, yellow, white, blue, colors glowing as the lighthouse around them glowed a deep red. They're eyes were consumed with the colors for several moments. When it began to clear from their vision, a cold, violent rush of wind shook over them. Snow, carried almost sideways by steadily strong wind cut their vision to low. Where it wasn't white, the black nothingness of the edge of Weyard was visible. Following the wall, the group kept close to each other. Soon, the characteristic white floating platforms of the Lighthouses became visible.  
  
"On the count of three, jump. One at a time," Isaac handled these group efforts well.  
  
The path of white platforms was larger than any they had been on before, and by the end of it, they were breathing hard. Felix passed out potions and the group found the stairs to the top with a sigh of relief. Mia's thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
"What will happen if I return to Imil. Would Alex come too? The people of Imil would have a hard time forgiving him. Where else would he go?" thoughts such as these were becoming common now, she pondered them more and more.  
  
"Mia," the blonde Jupiter Adept named Sheba spoke, "I know what you're thinking about. I'm sorry, you looked so confused, I just had to know what was bothering you. Anyway, we're almost done, stop worrying for a bit. Take your mind off him for now. We still have to worry about the Lighthouse, we haven't lit it yet."  
  
Sheba was always nice to her, Jupiter Adepts seemed to have a normally good nature. Well, for the most part. A trace of a smile could almost be seen. The group was at the top of the stairs when a strange voice found the ears of everyone's, "Betrayers, you have arrived!"  
  
"Who was that?" the spiky red head known as Garet asked.  
  
Mia peered through the blanket of whirling snow to find the accuser. "The wind's too strong! I can't see anything," Mia yelled at the others. The name betrayer had struck a chord in the Adept's soul.  
  
Sheba turned to Mia, " I heard it too, but I don't see anyone else up here." The Wind Adept gazed through the snow as well. If anyone would be able to see through this, it would be Sheba, her eyesight was astounding. However, to everyone's dismay, she shook her head.  
  
"I wish it were Alex, the voice is to low to be his," Mia couldn't help wondering to herself, "Who could it be?"  
  
Picard had the right idea, "Felix! Quick! Cast the Mars Star in before anything has a chance to stop us!" The second Mercury Adept yelled, against the wind it was more of a whisper.  
  
Felix, the tall one of the group stepped forward and leaned against the gusts.  
  
The voice came again, "So, you are still intent on lighting the beacon of Mars Lighthouse?"  
  
"Who said that!?" Isaac called.  
  
The conversation was losing Mia's interest, despite the importance. Her thoughts drifted back to Alex, regardless of Sheba's words. She couldn't help it, her need to talk to him had grown over the past days, and even years. Was it that she simply wanted to talk? Mia blushed. The memory of his last confrontation with him stood firmly in her head. The words Wise One, heart, Sol Sanctum, Kidnapped, and volcanic eruption slid through the back of her mind. The rest was focused on Alex.  
  
The summer weather was wearing out, the people of Imil were back to wearing their heavy clothing. A concerned blue haired Adept rushed to a second Adept's home. She knocked on the door. A rustling sound and then a click was heard as the door opened. "Oh, hello Mia," Alex's voice tumbled into the girl's ears.  
  
"Alex, I wanted to apologize for mentioning them yesterday. I didn't know," she responded to the slight glare directed at her. She felt uneasy like this, if she had to, she would take back everything she had ever said.  
  
"It's alright. You wouldn't have known," the male's tenor voice drifted through the air. It had the hollow sound that accompanied false words. Words that said something but meant nothing of the sort.  
  
"Anyway, I was, well I, what I mean to say is-" Mia stuttered and was cut off by Alex.  
  
"Now Mia, you're not the kind of person I can easily imagine stuttering."  
  
Mia's face deepened a dark red, "Would you accompany me to Mercury Lighthouse again? I have something I forgot to do yesterday."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for Weyard."  
  
The memory was temporarily interrupted by Isaac's voice, "The Wise One held off the eruption until we could escape... He even halted the lava flow."  
  
A lava flow. Mia was astounded about what this thing called the 'Wise One' could do, "I can't believe it... Nobody has enough power to do that..."  
  
Garet interrupted her, "I know it sounds weird, but I was there, and it happened, so you'll just have to believe us!"  
  
Looking at Picard, his face was filled with wonder Mia hadn't seen there before. It became even more obvious when he spoke, "If it can do all that, this Wise One seems more like a god than an Adept!"  
  
The female Mercury adept had somehow missed the large rock that defied gravity and was floating with ease. It was a spherical rock. One piercing eye set in what Mia assumed was its face was all it needed to complete its hideous appearance. To Mia's amazement, the rock spoke, "I did not just save you. I also tasked you with recovering the four elemental stars. Why have you disobeyed my command? Why have you come to light the beacon?" So that was the voice they had heard.  
  
Jenna answered, "Because Prox will be destroyed if we don't! We can't let that happen..."  
  
Then the Wise One spoke, "Prox? They have brought this disaster upon themselves."  
  
This intern angered Sheba, "Are you saying we should just abandon them to die? What did they do to deserve that!?"  
  
A reply came almost instantly, "The people of Prox have committed an unforgivable sin. They must pay the price."  
  
"For lighting the lighthouses? Is that their sin? Does that warrant total destruction?"  
  
Mia spoke up, adding on to what Isaac had said, "If we don't light the beacon, Gaia Falls will eventually erode away all of Weyard!"  
  
Couldn't the Wise One see what would happen? Whatever she did, it didn't seem to influence it much.  
  
Mia's thoughts returned to the memory of Alex yet again. She only half listened to the conversation, mostly about the destruction of Weyard.  
  
The following day, Mia had packed her bags with healing herbs and Snow Bane. She grimaced when she picked it up. Had it not been essential, she would have left behind the plant she so despised.  
  
An hour before she had to leave she was ready. Having nothing else to do, she opened a large blue volume. It was strange, there were silver runes carved on the cover and inside the book a scrolling handwriting covered the pages. It was titled Mercury Light of the Gods, or something to that effect. Mia couldn't remember.  
  
'And to the east and west shall be a flow of the water of life as the lighthouse of Mercury is lit once more. Illness shall forever be concurred. To the west, another secret is kept, a passage few and honored may only take as the center entrance repeats.' Two passages had embedded themselves into the girl's mind. Each had only been read twice. The second said, 'Eternity shall be granted by the Sun when elemental power returns to Sol. Control, resurrection, death, pain, and the elements shall crumble at the steps of the power of the One.' Mia made almost no sense of the second, but was fairly certain about the first. She believed it was talking about a secret passage on the west part of the Mercury Lighthouse. It also mentioned what was already known about the healing water.  
  
After an hour had passed, she went outside to look for Alex. She searched Imil and when she returned to her house. Alex was waiting for her. The book was open to the page on which the second passage was written. She had checked upon returning.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what we're doing at the Lighthouse?" Alex had asked, grinding a leaf of Snow Bane in his hand.  
  
"You're going to help me look for a secret passage on the west of the Lighthouse, I read something that hinted about one being there."  
  
"Really," Alex commented, "You forgot something that interesting?"  
  
Mia blushed, "Yes, I suppose I did."  
  
Both were silent for the remainder of the walk. An hour later, the Lighthouse loomed above the two adepts. Both walked around the normal way and began examining the wall.  
  
"Over here," Mia called, "Look at this."  
  
Something again cut Mia's thoughts off. This was starting to become annoying. The Wise One's words drew her in. He began to explain why Weyard would be troubled sooner than expected, "The Water Adept who climbs toward the peak of Mt. Aleph even as we speak... Is he not a friend of yours?" The large eye moved over to Mia. Its gaze made her feel awkward and alone. Emptiness washed over her as it continued, "Alex is his name. Surely you have not forgotten him?"  
  
How could she have forgotten him?  
  
What she had seen was a portal of light. Beautiful colors intertwined blissfully only visible if one knew what they were looking for. Mia cast Ply wondering what might exist behind. Every second seemed too long. When everything cleared, Alex put a hand on her arm.  
  
The Wise One's words cut through the air, "This has been Alex's one true intention from the start.  
  
Picard responded first, "Alex planned all of this? Then he must have been after this power all along!"  
  
How could Alex have done this? Absorbed in the thought, she did not hear Garet speak, and said, "Alex... How could he do this? He's one of my own people! I feel sick... disgusted..." Mia didn't understand? "He promised..." No one heard her last words.  
  
She had blushed at the touch of his hand on her arm. It slid down to grasp her hand, Mia caught her breath. The two entered hand in hand. The first room was a simple hallway, monsters did not appear here. The peaceful blue of the Lighthouse was everywhere. Music serenaded the Adepts as they sauntered across the floor. Up the stairs, there was a room with one pipe and a switch in the middle of the floor. It was set up in a way that someone had to push a pipe in order to have access to a door on the other side of the room. The problem came in that to push the pipe, they had to step on the switch. From looking at how the room was situated, the switch would cause anyone who stepped on it to get to the other side of the pipe.  
  
"I'll go first," Mia took a deep breath. She stepped on the switch while trying to push the large round pipe. The pipe moved and Mia found herself wisped off the switch and over the pipe. She was confused how it happened, but it worked. The pipe stopped rolling and hit the wall. There was a dull thud as a different wall appeared between the switch and Alex, cutting him off from view. Mia had dismissed the strangeness as one of the many wonders of Psynergy. In the stairway, inches from the pipe, Mia blinked. She wasn't sure what to do, but found up the only way to go.  
  
As she got to the top of the stairs, a monster jumped out and fell with one blow. After recovering from the sudden shock, she looked around the room. There were the normal blue walls and floor of the Mercury Lighthouse. The strange soft music that reflected of the walls was present. The only strangeness about the room was its feeling. In the middle of the room was a pedestal and a large statue directly behind it. As Mia approached the statue, a blue glow radiated from the statue. It spoke, "Healer of the Mercury Clan, honor the statue and receive the gift of the Goddess."  
  
Mia walked behind the pedestal and up to the statue, "Ply." When the discs faded, a beautiful saffire appeared, it floated above the pedestal. White swirls danced over it, Psynergy radiated from it. Mia reached out to touch the perfect sphere. It floated towards her and a blue light encompassed both. When the light faded, she found herself in the hallway. She looked around and found a note attached to a wall. It was from Alex. In a nutshell, it had said he was going with some people he had met while waiting and not to worry. It was the last she had heard of him.  
  
As she walked back to Imil, a shadow flickered at the top of the lighthouse.  
  
"However," Mia thought to herself and her eyes widened, "What if his reason... could it be?" She subconsciously gripped the saffire still in her possession.  
  
"What's he thinking? We already beat a two-headed dragon. How much tougher can this one be?" Garet's words cut off whatever Mia had been thinking.  
  
She saw Jenna flinch as Garet had spoken and looked to the dragon. How much it reminded her of the Black bird, wings wide open, attempting to scare away all that opposed it. This was a dragon, not quite like the Fusion Dragon, it had three heads, all were mangled in a rage unimaginable. Orange, pink, and red shades whorled around its body. Most of it was gleaming muscle. A fiery heat rose from it. The group could only wonder at how much heat could be in a place so cold.  
  
Suddenly Mia stiffened, they had to beat it in order to finish their quest. It was their only hope of returning to normal, whatever that may be. "I don't care how many heads it has. Nothing's going to stop us now!"  
  
Ivan's usually soft voice surprisingly cut the dull cold, "Let's do it! For Prox! For the future of Weyard!"  
  
Each of the group closed in on the dragon, each taking a side. Kraden's words were barely understandable in the snow, "Wait a second... Wasn't that two-headed dragon actually... so this three-headed dragon must be... Felix! NO! You mustn't fight that dragon! It's-"  
  
"Too late, Kraden! We can't get away from it now!" Garet cut off.  
  
In a desperate attempt, Kraden called tree final words, "Felix! Don't, stop!!!"  
  
Alex sat on the ground, wondering if it would really work. He felt a cold, a strange coldness, coming from the Sanctum. The rock walls around him provided little comfort. Alex felt alone, truly alone, for the first time in years. Mia, his friend and love, would know by now. He wiped the sweat on his forehead away with his hand and drank from a canteen. Cool water trickled down his throat. "Why couldn't I have died back then..." If only he had never thought of this, most of this would be prevented. No, he had to apologize to Mia now, meaning, he had to stay alive. He vowed it.  
  
End of part 2  
  
Umbriel: That was loooooooooong. Well, compared to my other one anyway. What do you think??? I have the next part all planned out.  
  
Hail: Now you have to beat the game.  
  
Fizz: I have my eyes on you @.@  
  
Umbriel: Alright already! Hey!  
  
Fizz: Peer pressure!  
  
Umbriel: -.-; Okay, I'll deal with them, you go review. 


	3. Reunion

Umbriel: We're DONE with part 3!!!  
  
Fizz: It looks like a big one...  
  
Hail: That's because she couldn't easily fit everything in something UNDER 10 pages!!!  
  
Umbriel: I think the readers will like the large amount of time I spent on it!  
  
Fizz: We have an award to give...  
  
Umbriel: Because she was the first to review for the previous chapter! Thank you!!!  
  
Hail: Congratulations Jupiter Sprite!  
  
Fizz: You win a Chibi Ivan Plushie!  
  
Umbriel: It squeaks! *gives plushie*  
  
Fizz: For the disclaimer... Does it LOOK like she owns Golden Sun?  
  
Umbriel: *is wearing a T-shirt that says 'I do not own Golden Sun'*  
  
Fizz: Also there is a LITTLE bit of Jenna/Saturos to make it more complicated.  
  
Hail: Number 1, that's not the reason, number 2, it's in there for about three sentences!  
  
Umbriel: Hey! Stop talking! Let's start!!!  
  
Hidden Betrayal: Reunion  
  
The Doom Dragon was huge, to say the least. Mia had been dragged into the fight with the first group. "Just like old times," she thought watching Ivan, Garet, and their leader Isaac out of the corner of her eye. A sudden gust of wind whipped her hair in her face.  
  
Attack after attack was endured. Ivan fell first, eyes white with terror. The image was enough to haunt anyone for the rest of their life. Blood poured out of his small body. Mia knew that if they won, he could be revived, but that was a big 'if'. Looking around at the others, she realized a Mist Potion was needed. She pulled of the cork and squirted the contents to her allies. The blue liquid flew over everyone and a refreshing sensation healed. The fight continued.  
  
The dragon roared and everyone was thrown back as a Dark Ruin came to meet them. With all her Djinn recovering, the Mercury Adept did not have enough energy to stand the attack. She let the darkness envelope her. The last thing she knew, Picard was taking her place.  
  
Suddenly, she saw nothing, knew nothing. There was nothing, she was nothing. A grand suspension of nothingness surrounded her and she felt nothing. Wait, no, in all the nothingness, there was something. Alex was there, she could see him. She saw a dazed expression on his face, stricken with tension. It was as if he were having an inner battle. He was climbing Mt. Aleph. "Alex!" Mia called to him.  
  
As if heard, he turned to her. His eyes were sorrowful, his body exhausted. Then his eyes darkened, "The Golden Sun... The very quintessence of Alchemy's power! It's beginning! wait for me! Please, wait! Wait until I reach the summit of Mt. Aleph!" his gaze darkened further into a glare, a look of hatred. Quickly, Mia looked away. Had she looked closer, she would have seen the grief behind his eyes, something totally different than the monster Alex was becoming.  
  
"Mia, wake up! Get off me!" A voice pierced the girl's thoughts. Slowly, the world returned. Mia blinked. The snow had stopped, she had an interesting view of the sky from this position. Ivan's voice rang out again, "I can barely breath! Mia I know your not dead. Your too heavy, your squishing me!"  
  
"Oops," Mia blushed, "Sorry Ivan." She got up and surveyed the area. Ivan had been revived and was looking much better. Three people were laying on the floor of the aerie.  
  
"Who are they?" Ivan asked first.  
  
A deep voice could be heard, "That's what I was trying to warn you about!" Everyone looked to see Kraden standing on the stairs. "It wasn't the dragon you killed..."  
  
Looking at Garet, one might think he was on his deathbed. He sounded it as well, "I remember you warning us, but it was too late for us to stop..."  
  
Mia inquired, "Kraden, what do you know? Why were you trying to stop us from fighting the dragon?"  
  
There was a pause and everyone could hear breathing. Mia's chest heaved, trying to draw in air. Finally, Kraden spoke, "It was the Wise One's final trap.."  
  
Trap? How could this be a trap? Ivan spoke, "Trap? What do you mean?"  
  
"Took the works out of my mouth," Mia muttered, no one heard.  
  
Kraden continued, "The Wise One knew he couldn't stop you, so he played a cruel, wretched trick on you instead."  
  
Isaac gave Kraden a hard, piercing look, "Kraden, I don't understand... What are you trying to tell us?"  
  
Jenna turned to the three people and said softly, "Sheba, lets see who these people are while they try to sort this out." She started up the stairs, one foot after the other.  
  
However, Kraden had heard, "No, Jenna! Don't look! You mustn't look! It will only bring you pain," he went into a state of panic none there had ever seen him in.  
  
Sheba tried to speak, "What are you talking about, Kraden? They can't hurt us anymore... We'll just-"  
  
Jenna backed away. Her eyes were filled with horror and disbelief. Several times, her mouth opened and closed. She took a few steps back, eyes never leaving the three people.  
  
"What's the matter, Jenna?" Sheba finally asked.  
  
"It can't be... How? How," Isaac gasped, his eyes paralleled Jenna's.  
  
Mia had never seen Isaac like this, it scared her. One of the people laying on the ground groaned. "What is it, Isaac?" Mia finally asked. Another groan followed, as if it was trying to speak.  
  
"Isaac! I... I know that guy! That's you dad!"  
  
Sheba put two and two together, "Then, does that mean... the other two are."  
  
Jenna gave a sob as her parents stirred, unable to do anything. Picard walked over and turned to Mia. He spoke in a rushed manner, "I'll heal Jenna's parents! Quickly, Mia! Tend to Isaac's father!"  
  
The young Mercury Adept turned to the fallen parents and began to send her Psynergy rushing through them. "Ply," she cried, "Please Ply."  
  
How had this startled? So many people she knew had been hurt, people that still might die. Pain and suffering followed her, taunting her every step. Yes, they were saving Weyard in the process, but Saturos, Agatio, did they deserve to die? No, the lighthouses could have been lit without deaths. It was the Wise One's fault. He entrusted Isaac with the Mars Star to prevent the lighthouses from being lit. However, Isaac agreed. Then again, he would have died if he didn't agree. There was little doubt there wouldn't have been deaths if no one had resisted. Which brought up a new question... Why had Alex brought Karst and Agatio into this? Was he behind it all? The letter, the disappearance, it made sense. No, she knew Alex better than that, he would never - Mia paused, horrorstruck. What had his words been? "I can't stay the same Alex you knew forever-" The Mercury Adept stopped using Ply, she was out of Psynergy. Why?  
  
"Don't give up, Mia. You can't! You have to save them," Ivan argued from the side.  
  
Mia felt helpless, there was nothing she could do. Another day of loss, "it's no use, Ivan. I'm tapped," Darkness threatened her vision again and so, she concentrated on breathing. Subconsciously she gripped the Saffire in here pocket.  
  
Thoughts drifted through her mind. What would she have done differently? What could she have done? She gave it her best and despite some people being hurt, more had been saved. If Alex really did make this harder on the people of Weyard she couldn't forgive this new Alex. She thought she had an idea of exactly why he did this, but that wasn't enough.  
  
"I never imagined that my actions would help to save the world," a voice Mia identified as Picard's spoke.  
  
"Even though lighting the beacon may create wars and strife, I regret none of this," Mia spoke, attempting to make it true by saying it.  
  
Kraden turned to Felix, "There's little time left, Felix... Use the Mars star and light the beacon."  
  
Felix walked around the beacon as if to say 'so this is it..." He turned to Jenna, Picard, Sheba, and Mia. He heard Mia mumble, "If Alex set this all in motion, then he's responsible for this, and I'll never forgive him."  
  
Several hours later, Mia sat in the snow. Tears ran down her cheeks, threatening to freeze in the cold weather. What would she do now? Alex had left her, done something unimaginable.  
  
Miles away, Alex reached the top of Mt. Aleph. His dreams were so close, not of world conquest, something that required unlimited power. Most of the deal was just something that came with it. The problem was with the power, something strange had arisen in him. But what was it?  
  
Four magnificent beams of colored light raced to collide over the mountain. Alex looked up and saw the splash of color and a spiral as the Golden Sun began to be formed. The light came down on Alex and he lifted his hands to the sky. The light rolled over him, filling his insides with hope and warmth. A new power pulsed into him. Then, the light vanished as quickly as it had come.  
  
"At last! I have it! Eternal life... and limitless power! At last, the power of nature is mine to control as I will! Rise, storms! Rise up and unleashed your might upon Vale and the foothills of Mt. Aleph!" The possessed Mercury Adept yelled. What is up with me? Alex thought. Something else was pouring out words. The same presence that had been in him sense his first trip to the Mercury Lighthouse. The voice continued, "That's odd... I should have limitless power... So why can't I call up a simple storm?"  
  
Alex was starting to wonder about this as well. Shouldn't he have limitless power? Unfortunately, a large rock with an eye taking up over half of it's body chose to appear. "W-Who are you?" Alex asked.  
  
"I am called the Wise One..." the rock spoke. Wait, the rock spoke? Well, it was also floating, and looking at him. Could it be?  
  
Alex blinked in surprise, "The Wise One? Vale's protector?"  
  
"You wish to have limitless power?" the Wise One asked.  
  
"Wish to? I just got it!" Alex responded.  
  
"No, your power is nearly limitless, but it has boundaries."  
  
"Nearly limitless? You speak in riddles. Can't you see? The power is mine!" Alex's voice flared out of control.  
  
"Yes. You also have nearly endless life. And your Psynergy is... somewhat stronger."  
  
"If you are trying to anger me, have a little taste of exactly how much power I have attained!" Alex was confused now. Why was he trying to pick a fight with the rock, it would just a waste of time. He could understand trying out his power with a little storm, but this? It was if he had no control over his actions or words. However, he continued to activate his Psynergy, "Look at me! My body is brimming with power!"  
  
The circles indicating the use of Psynergy flowed over the Wise One. His power reached out to Alex and knocked him over. Alex was now extremely angry at the fact that he was loosing to a rock. It was a protector, but it was still a rock. Why couldn't he control himself. "How!? What's going on? I should be all-powerful! How can you defeat me?!?  
  
Again the Wise One directed the Psynergy towards Alex. Alex cringed before being lifted up and then mercilessly dropped. "You are not all-powerful, Alex. Your power has its limits, as does your life."  
  
This was not encouraging to hear as most of the Adept's bones were soar, if not broken. Blood gushed out of many slits caused by the falling on small rocks. Words were forced out of him yet again as Alex inwardly rolled his eyes, "That cannot be! Who is responsible for this treachery? Who has robbed me of my dream?"  
  
"I, the Wise One, imbued the Mars Star with some of the power of the forming Golden Sun. It rests even now in the hands of young Isaac."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The heavens and earth are changing, Alex! You must flee now!"  
  
At this point, Alex chose to let the world slit from his view. He no longer wanted to live if he would be used to wreak havoc on the world. On Mia. No, never. Blackness consumed him and he made a point of staying right there. He would not move while this thing took over him.  
  
"Wha-What!?" the remains of Alex spoke.  
  
"Mt. Aleph will soon be drawn into the heart of the earth! You must flee or join it forever!"  
  
"Flee?! I can't flee! I can't even move!"  
  
The Wise One looked closer at Alex and a look of realization washed over him, "Ah, yes. You now see the limits of your power. If you are swallowed by the earth, you may not survive. If you survive, perhaps we shall meet again someday..."  
  
Alex's body shook with the mountain. A scream whipped through the air as his body fell down Mt. Aleph.  
  
The group returned to Vale, and after a teary reunion with the citizens of Vale, a celebration was held. Mia decided to forget everything and be happy. It was a change for most people, not under constant pressure that is.  
  
One person did not seem to be very happy at all. Jenna didn't smile and toward the end of the celebration, disappeared all together.  
  
Mia went to bed in one of the houses still remaining. There were enough places for all eight Adepts who completed the quest to sleep on. The citizens of Vale were more than happy to let them be used.  
  
"Mia? You awake?" a feminine yet rough voice made it's way to Mia's ear. "I have to show you something very important."  
  
Mia could not identify the voice, though she should have. It was very familiar, but she just couldn't place it. The Mercury Adept rolled away from the voice. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to think. A sudden flurry of heat rushed over her. So that's who it was.  
  
"Mia, sit up now and come with me. Don't you dare start feeling sorry for yourself," Jenna's voice pounded in Mia's ear. She looked up to see a flaming Mars Adept's burning eyes. There was something in them that was in Mia's as well. It was a sorrow, a deep sadness.  
  
"Jenna, what's wrong? You're crying," Mia asked, concerned for her friend.  
  
"I'm not crying!" Jenna yelled.  
  
"Jenna, your face is wet, your eyes are red, your crying," Mia countered.  
  
Jenna glared but spoke anyway, "He died, Mia, he died."  
  
"Who died?" Mia asked. Who could have died to make Jenna feel this way? The only time Jenna had ever cried was when she thought she had killed her own parents.  
  
"Him!" Jenna screeched. Alright, ever sense the Mars Lighthouse Jenna seemed to have saddened, now she had cracked. "When I was 'kidnapped', I fell in love, now he's gone. I don't want any of my friends to experience the same thing..."  
  
"Wait, that would mean," Mia trailed off. Had Jenna fell in love with Saturos?!? "Okay, what do you need to show me?"  
  
Jenna led Mia to the rubble of Mt. Aleph. They walked along a row of boulders and turned. Mia glanced up at what once was the mountain her Alex was climbing. Wait, he wasn't her Alex, he was a betrayer, an outcast. He no longer needed to exist in her life. Even though she loved him, she had to forget. "Good riddance," she mumbled.  
  
The two of them stumbled over rocks and boulders until Jenna finally stopped and pointed. With the moon as the only light, the thing Jenna was pointing to could barely be seen. A glimmer of sickly red, a trace of blue.  
  
"Alex," Mia gasped.  
  
Jenna held out a blaze of fire for Mia. She saw a bloody mass with splotches of blue. Alex lay sprawled out on the ground. The collar of his tunic lay cut open. His scar was flowing freely. Cuts ran down his legs and arms. One arm had flung out to the side, the other laid across his chest. His sky blue hair was matted to his head and in impossible tangles. His eyes were closed, an energy pumped through his body. Psynergy. "He told me to get you. He will eventually run out of Psynergy and then he will not be able to continue to heal himself. I found him right after the celebration," Jenna went over to Alex and nudged him, "Alex, I got Mia for you."  
  
His eyes fluttered open, they had the look that comes right before death. "Mia... Please... help me," Alex's voice rasped.  
  
"Why should I?" Mia argued. She was going to stick with what she said on top of the Mars Lighthouse, no matter how much it hurt.  
  
"Please... I... need to... explain," Alex rasped again. His eye's pleaded with Mia's.  
  
However, hers were a cold icy blue. "How do I know you're not just going to conquer Weyard after-if-I revive you?" an enrage Mia asked.  
  
"I'm... done... done with... any dream."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"I.. don't have...limitless... power," Alex was coughing up blood now.  
  
Jenna cut in, "Felix told me what you said on the Mars Lighthouse. What if he's not responsible for setting it all in motion. Alex told me that the Wise One sealed away some of the power before Alex could have gotten to it. Mia, I know you love him," this caused Alex to choke much to Mia's amusement, "and you can't make the mistake I made."  
  
Mia stood looking at Jenna and Alex who were pleading back at her, "Fine! Whatever! Jenna, you're helping me get Alex back to Vale though." Why does Jenna have to torture me like this? Mia thought. The annoyed Mercury Adept was certain that now she could never forgive him. It was too much. She didn't want to think about it! Or did she?  
  
Jenna and Mia miraculously helped Alex back to the ruins of Vale and got him on a bed. He laid back, but not before coughing up more blood. "Just like old times," he thought.  
  
"Jenna, would you go get some herbs? Preferably fresh," Mia asked Jenna who scurried off to find some. "Ply," Mia urged and added her Psynergy to Alex's which was already going. She felt her power scurry through him. It healed scratched and such. It added blood to his body. Jenna came back with a box of herbs.  
  
"Is this enough?" Yes, I need a few of those here. go wake up someone else. Someone needs to make a soup out of some of the herb to sooth his thought. We also need some of the Psynergy stone," Mia instructed.  
  
Jenna woke up Felix who was put to the task of recovering a piece of Psynergy stone, much to his displeasure. Yes, Felix had been friends with Alex, but he didn't not like being woken up on the first night after his quest.  
  
The siblings returned to Mia. They found the girl in a rage. Apparently, even with two Mercury Adepts both casting Ply, not much was improving.  
  
A blue glow surrounded Mia. "Pure Ply," she gasped. Alex's eyes widened and a blinding light filled the room. A soft humming filled everyone's ears. It soothed even Felix and Jenna. The light dimmed and only a few feathers could be seen floating from the air to Alex. When they made contact, they dissolved and Alex appeared to become healthier. The only thing that could be seen wrong with him was his bleeding scar that seemed determined to stay open. Mia turned around, now pale and walked out of the room, "I need to sleep. Please keep an eye on him."  
  
A dazed Felix and Jenna were left in charge as Mia went off to sleep a dreamless sleep. The two turned to each other and shrugged.  
  
Several hours later, Mia was awakened to somebody shaking her. She sat up from the ground and looked at the intruder. It was Felix, "Come, now. There is a problem," he said then left. Mia got up and watched as he led the way to where Alex had been kept. She swore and rushed into the room.  
  
"Mercury, guide me," Mia whispered, praying to her patron god. Her hand slipped into her pocket and she rushed over to Alex. The bleeding from his scar would kill him! She slipped the Saffire into his hand. A prayer came to her lips,  
  
"Mercury god of healing,  
  
god of water,  
  
I am your humble servant  
  
I ask of you please,  
  
tend this wound I can not fix."  
  
Nothing appeared to happen for several moments, Mia kneeled by Alex and continued to pray. It was all she could do. She was out of Psynergy again. She had to heal herself so she would not go unconscious after the Pure Ply. The stone that Felix had brought back had been used up and the scar was still bleeding. It was not logical, it was beyond Mia's abilities as a healer. The only choice left was Mercury himself.  
  
Felix and Jenna walked out, clueless of what to do. Mia looked up in time to see the scar seal up again as if it were being sewed. The Saffire she had found in the Mercury Lighthouse had disappeared. Mia thanked the gods and fell asleep on Alex.  
  
The next day, Mia awoke to a prodding to her side. She looked up to see a rather confused Alex attempting to wake her up and off him. She blushed and sat up allowing Alex to do the same. "You have a lot of explaining to do," Mia muttered.  
  
"About that, it started in the Mercury Lighthouse when I suddenly left. Well, actually it started when I was young and thought it was unfair that I didn't have a family. I didn't have anyone to love and I wanted my parents back most of all. I envied all of the children in Imil who had parents," Alex started. "I found books hear and there," he looked at Mia guiltily, "I read about the Lighthouses. They hinted that one who got all the power from the Golden Sun would have limitless power. I thought it could revive my family."  
  
"You could have told me," Mia told Alex.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you if it didn't work."  
  
"But you did Alex, you hurt me!" Mia snapped.  
  
"I want to apologize," Alex confessed.  
  
"And what's with this strange new you?"  
  
"It's gone Mia, it's gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I couldn't control myself. I did not do it all intentionally."  
  
"You weren't in control all that time? I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Of course your not, please listen to me."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Do you?" Alex truthfully asked.  
  
"No-well, just make it quick."  
  
"I didn't want you to know everything until after for fear that you might hate me. Over all that time I grew less and less in control, I didn't notice until when I was climbing Mt. Aleph. It's brought out something strange in me."  
  
"And you think I'll believe you."  
  
"Mia, please, I love you, I don't want to see you like this. The shadow is gone. I have control of whatever power I have now," Alex sighed.  
  
"You love me? How do I know if your telling the truth?" Mia got up to go.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Mia stopped, "You've lied to much. Betrayal hurts."  
  
"I'm asking for you to give me another chance."  
  
"That is something I can not do unless you prove to me you are telling the truth."  
  
"I love you too much to have wanted to hurt you or the world. If there's one thing I've learned, it's you are my world," Alex got up and followed Mia.  
  
"And I've told you that those are just words."  
  
"Then let me show you," Alex wrapped his arms around her. His lips met hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was shocked at first but gave in. Alex was telling the truth. She returned the kiss as her hands burrowed in his hair. She would forgive him.  
  
That night, Alex went for a walk. So many things could happen so fast. He looked and saw a figure standing under a tree, looking towards the whole that was Mt. Aleph. It was Jenna. "You know Jenna," he waited for her to look up at him. "Though we grieve for those past away, it's the memories that count. Don't look at me, I know about you and Saturos. Maybe it's supposed to be like this." Alex looked over his shoulder to see a confused looking Jenna staring after him. The Mercury Adept continued to walk, he had things to reflect about, and then there was always the question about what to do about Imil.  
  
End of Part 3  
  
Fizz: It's Done!!! ^________^  
  
Umbriel: I LOVE it!!!  
  
Hail: It's really long....  
  
Umbriel: You have a problem with that???  
  
Hail: e.e Why whould I?  
  
Fizz: THAT TOOK WAY TO LONG! X.X  
  
Umbriel: You ARE overdramatic! And I didn't have anything better to do!!!  
  
Fizz: REVIEW!!!! Please?  
  
Hail: Stay tuned for the 'Epilog' whatever that's going to be...  
  
Umbriel: It shouldn't be as long but it's going to wrap everything up.  
  
Fizz: And it's an EPILOG because it takes place completely after the Golden Sun story line! ^.^ 


	4. Return

Umbriel: I'm done! WAHOOO!!!!  
  
Hail: -.-;;;  
  
Fizz: We will now randomly give out a CHIBI PLUSHIE!!! ^o^  
  
Umbriel: NO!!! *huggles chibi Alex plushie*  
  
Hail: But in the previous chapter you made it seem like there were TWO Alex's  
  
Fizz: You could have two chibi Alex plushies and then you could give one out!  
  
Hail: Or why don't you just make another?  
  
Umbriel: No! They are a special set that I give out, there is only one of each character!  
  
Hail: Well, don't be greedy.  
  
Umbriel: Okay, okay, Yagami! You win an evil chibi Alex plushie because you so nicely reviewed and requested!  
  
Evil Chibi Alex Plushie: MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Umbriel: -.-; It was supposed to squeak...  
  
Fizz: The same disclaimers and warnings apply... I think...  
  
Hail: On with the show! ...er... story!  
  
Hidden Betrayal: Return (a.k.a. Epilog)  
  
"Are you sure about this?" a young female Mercury Adept asked her friend.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to leave tomorrow," a fire Adept responded.  
  
"Why don't you leave at the same time as us?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
The response bothered Mia. Jenna didn't seem to be paying any attention to what she was saying. The Mars Adept left and another Mercury one came in.  
  
"What did she say?" Alex asked.  
  
"She said 'sure'" Mia spoke and turned away.  
  
"She needs to sort things out."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We do too," Alex wrapped his arm around Mia, "at Imil."  
  
"I know," Mia embraced Alex, "but why does it have to be like this?"  
  
"Mia, please don't talk about it right now."  
  
The night came and went, soon it was time for three Adepts to leave. There was little farewell for Jenna as she left for the remains of the Venus Lighthouse early in the morning while most were still asleep. Apparently she hadn't known what she was saying the previous night. Mia and Alex's farewell was much like Isaac and Garet's first goodbye from their hometown. People crowded around. Over the days the townsfolk had grown quite fond of the Mercury Adepts, partly because they had greatly contributed to the reconstruction of Vale.  
  
"Are you ready?" Mia asked.  
  
Alex nodded and teleported them to the entrance of Imil, "But how should I approach them?"  
  
The answer did not come as the two were interrupted by a small girl and boy who ran into the couple. "Hey, it's mean old Alex! What are you doing with Mia?" the boy incriminated.  
  
At the stunned silence of Alex the little girl cut in, "Mia? Are you kidnapped?"  
  
"No, Alex is okay now. He was... was," Mia searched for the right word, "delusional. But now he's better."  
  
"Are you sure?" the little boy eyed Alex curiously.  
  
"Don't pick on Alex children," Mia scolded the two.  
  
"Hey, since when are we children?"  
  
Mia rolled her eyes and heard Alex attempt to defend himself, "I am not old, I have not kidnapped Mia, and possessed is more of the word you were looking for," Alex turned to Mia at the last part.  
  
There was a slight silence yet again which lasted until the boy asked a very innocent question, "Is Mia possessed?" Alex and Mia rolled their eyes.  
  
"The rock wants to speak to you,' the little girl spoke to Alex.  
  
"The rock?"  
  
"The big rock, with the big, rocky eye!"  
  
"Ah, yes," Alex thought, "that rock."  
  
It did not take long before the mentioned rock appeared hovering above the ground, as usual. "Hello Alex, I see your feeling better."  
  
"No help from you I might add," Alex muttered.  
  
"It was impossible for me to do anything to help. Some outside force had latched on to you, one that had been there for many years."  
  
"Is this 'force' still there?" Alex wasn't to surprised that the rock couldn't have helped him.  
  
"No, it has left this world. Which brings me back to my question, how have you recovered fully and in such a short period of time. If I'm correct, you did help rebuild Vale."  
  
"That would be because of a stone I found," Mia cut in.  
  
The eye narrowed, "What stone?"  
  
"There was a saffire in the Mercury Lighthouse. It disappeared and then Alex healed.  
  
"It has been found," the Wise One murmured, "The Mercury Stone..."  
  
"What?" Mia asked.  
  
"Stones gifted by the gods of the Lighthouses were the souls of the Lighthouses. It was what allowed Psynergy to be sealed away in the first place. Now that you have destroyed the Mercury Stone, your element may never be sealed away again. Only Adepts corresponding to the type of Lighthouse the stone is found in may banish them."  
  
The Mercury Adepts did not quite understand what the rock was going on about. "So then Weyard will never destroy itself?" Alex asked hoping he understood correctly.  
  
"If the others on the lighthouses are destroyed as well. You might say that these stones attempted to work against the Elemental Stars. You are lucky that Mia found that Stone Alex, you might have died without it. Do not worry about them now, for they are a separate quest. Focus on the present."  
  
"But what is the present?" Mia asked uncertain of what to do next.  
  
"You must go find the shrine of the Mercury Stone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You will learn much there."  
  
"How do you know?" Alex asked, still not trusting a rock to be right. Now that he thought about it, a rock was probably the one thing he would least expect to be wise.  
  
"I know many things unknown to most."  
  
"Could you at least tell us why not?" Mia was confused.  
  
"No."  
  
Mia and Alex found themselves looking for the Mercury Lighthouse. Snow continued to poor from the sky in an endless stream of white. Random Imil townsfolk looked over at the two with impartial expressions as they walked past. There was a bitter feeling in the air, not the usual happiness the couple were use to in Imil. The occupants in the town were still recovering from the Golden Sun's appearance. Houses had fallen and chunks of blue rock lay around.  
  
"Do you mind if I find my grandparents? I want to make sure they're alright," Mia ran off before Alex could respond. He followed not willing to be separated in the horrible weather from his love.  
  
He reached a house that resembled all the rest of the ones he had seen. This was her grandparents'. He walked into the house just in time to see Mia in an embrace. Alex sighed, both elders had lived. It was another miracle.  
  
"I'm so glad that you came back. So many people didn't make it, we're glad you are here. You've given us so much hope," an elderly lady's voice crinkled across the air. The home was warmed by a fireplace and well lit. It was a complete contrast from the outside.  
  
Alex was about to step away, knowing everyone was alright, when there was a shriek. "Alex, it's you! Why have you come back?"  
  
"No, it's okay, he's changed!" Mia pleaded with her grandmother.  
  
"Mia, dear, I know you two use to be very good friends. Please don't trust him, you know what he did! He went against the Mercury Clan," her grandmother spoke calmly to Mia.  
  
"No, do you know what he did? I do not know all the details. All I know is that he is sorry, trust me," Mia tried to explain. "I helped light the lighthouses as well."  
  
"Mia? Why do you defend him?" her grandfather asked.  
  
"Because he proved to me that he cares for me... and I care for him," Mia stumbled.  
  
"You," her grandmother searched Mia's face and found it was true, "you have my blessing."  
  
Neither Mia nor Alex knew quiet what was implied there, but decided to go with it. "That went fairly well, now to convince the rest of Imil your not evil... anymore," Mia grinned.  
  
It took several hours to reach the Lighthouse as the blizzard made it nearly impossible to see. The clouds blocked out the light making the visibility only a few feet. Darkness flicked at the edges, rubble surrounded the pair. "It broke," was all Mia could choke out.  
  
"The power must have destroyed all the Lighthouses," Alex spoke.  
  
"But, it broke," tears threatened to run from Mia's eyes. Alex understood, the Mercury Lighthouse had been Mia's life as a member of the Mercury Clan, part of his own as well. She had been protecting it so long, to see it in pieces was horrible for her. Large blue boulders and pipes stuck out from all areas imaginable.  
  
"Lets go to the side of it, that's where you found the saffire, correct?" Alex partially tried to change to subject.  
  
Mia nodded and both Adepts walked through the debris until they saw a strange rock formation. The soft hum of the fallen Lighthouse hung in the air around a cave-like heap of rocks. An elaborate arc marked as an entrance. Mia recognized this as the door she had previously entered so many years before.  
  
As the two walked into the room, they could hear the soothing sound of flowing water all around. Light glittered of the beautiful blue walls. A statue was now the only thing in the room. "Honor the statue of the Goddess and all shall be revealed," the statue spoke.  
  
"Shall we?" Mia asked.  
  
"Apparently, I'm guessing the Wise One meant for us to explore," Alex pondered whether this actually was a good idea, but didn't mention it. He still didn't trust the rock.  
  
"Ply," Mia called on her Psynergy once more and felt a strange feeling in the statue.  
  
"You may now proceed to the lower chamber. Beware," the statue glowed and a set of spiral stairs appeared behind it.  
  
Mia and Alex carefully walked down the stairs into a strange room. It was completely dark and almost completely bare. The Mercury Adepts wandered around the room. There was about an inch of water covering the floor. Mia wandered over to one wall and could barely make something. It was a message on the wall, "Light shows the truth. Alex, we need light."  
  
"I'll try, but I'm not sure how it'll work." He dug into his vast Psynergy reserve and found the right bit, "Illuminate."  
  
Mia gasped. As she stood close to the wall, water from the floor crept up into words. She read them.  
  
I guard the stone you held so dear  
  
now it's gone from your tear  
  
forever I waited for you to come  
  
Now it is you whom must be from  
  
The Mercury Clan may only make  
  
The soul that I could not take  
  
Now that you took the Stone  
  
my power is lost with my home.  
  
Mia backed away and Alex came forward. "It was addressing me," Mia mumbled, brain working to understand. However, when Alex came forward, new words took place.  
  
You who took it to your heart  
  
let us begin from the start  
  
I once held your life in me  
  
your theft put me out of misery  
  
It also gave you life anew  
  
Now you wonder what it true  
  
The soul of Mercury you took  
  
was to me how I look.  
  
"Could what ever this is have been connected to that saffire you had?" Alex asked.  
  
Mia stepped closer, "I don't know, but I think it's talking about that."  
  
"But 'it' is apparantly dead, or something to that effect."  
  
"Hey, new words are forming again."  
  
Now as you wonder near,  
  
what it is you held so dear?  
  
to you who took my heart  
  
I banished blackness for a start  
  
I am the Stone you stole from here  
  
Now it all can come clear  
  
My form guarded Mercury too  
  
it disappeared because of you.  
  
"It was the Stone," Mia spoke in disbelief.  
  
"I think it was more of the essence of the Stone," Alex explained. He wasn't as surprised, after the Wise One, talking rocks was beginning to seem normal. The two were about to leave when the words changed yet again.  
  
You mustn't leave, I wish you stayed  
  
for your deed must be repaid.  
  
A rumbling sound could be heard overhead and a loud crash followed. A large section of rock which had previously been part of the sealing was now connected to the floor. More were joining it. "It's trying to kill us!" Mia panicked and began to run for the exit.  
  
"My Psynergy isn't working," Alex yelled and ran after Mia.  
  
Both Adepts flung out into the opening as it crashed down behind them. "Mercury, it really tried to kill us," Mia spoke, not quite believing it, "Who knew an essence of a rock could be so dangerous? And to think, there's three more of them!"  
  
"Yes, who knew?" Alex asked, thinking of the Wise One. "But remember, that's a different quest."  
  
The two Mercury Adepts wandered through the blizzard which thankfully, was lifting. In all the blue and white, Mia saw something black. She wandered over towards it, and immediately wished she hadn't. A black beak poked up towards the sky. A cut ran across it's chest and gave the infinite blackness a crimson tint. Fierce ruby eyes blazed up at the sky, which seemed to bow to the presence. The creature, a shadow in the snow, had a high air. Mia cringed under the dead gaze, then her eyes widened in shock. The bird mirrored the fallen Alex, beneath Mt. Aleph. It had regal black wings, one flowed over it's chest. The other laid to the side. The presence was a lot like the one which had grown in her love, her Alex. It was the bird, the shadow, from before.  
  
END!!!  
  
Umbriel: Yes, I AM ending it here! No more, end of story, check back in the far future for a sequel!  
  
Fizz: Yes, she has many other story ideas she wants to get done!  
  
Hail: That really was a lousy place to end... -.-  
  
Fizz: We know! ^.^  
  
Hail: That was cruel!  
  
Umbriel: Was not!  
  
Hail: Was to!  
  
Umbriel: Was not!  
  
Fizz: Was to! ^_^  
  
Umbriel: Why do you side with him?  
  
Fizz: I naturally try to support all other Djinn when I can not pick a side!  
  
Umbriel: Right... Review, people, please review! 


End file.
